That Time That I Got Reincarnated In A Not So Magical World
by Ekusas Leengard
Summary: Dark/Grey SI with Predator magic whose personal objectives are to take the place of Ankhseram and free himself from the god that wants to take control of his body. While he's at it he also enjoys bringing the strongest people that he can find to his side. Self Insert. The Gamer Elements (mostly magic/skill evolution). Inspired by Deicide and Speeding through Life.
1. Prologue

**Trying to go back into writing with this new story. For the ones that are here because of my RWBY fic sorry but i decided to only work with finished stories from now on (and yes, I know about 100 years quest, but it probably won't get into this story... probably).**_**  
**_

**This fic is inspired by Deicide, for those that don't know it's a fic done by the best Dark SI Author on this fucking site, if you haven't read his stories yet i don't know what you are waiting for.**

**This is not a Gamer story (if not obvious by the title) the protagonist is going to have one of the powers of the protagonist of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, and that is the only thing from that work that is going to be here.**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape, slavery, profanity, sexual abuse, underaged sex, mind manipulation (and lots of it), and blablabla. Let's get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

I… don't remember dying.

And yet, here I was, on this endless void that was neither white nor black, that simply… was. Shit I was going to miss life, I clearly remember being seated in front of my computer doing… what? What was I doing before I ended here, in this place?

"**You were fapping to Fairy Tail hentai."**

Oh yeah, I think that one was about Juvia, sweet, sweet Juvia, with her huge breasts and fine toned legs –

"**Cough cough, a****s… enlightening, as discussing the fine points of seeing Juvia being fucked by tentacles is, I think we have more important matters to discuss no?"**

"Heh, had you appeared before me when I reached here, I would probably have jumped at the opportunity of talking to you about those matters, but, as it is, I have passed enough time here to be capable of confidently say that nothing that you can say will be capable of surprising me."

"**Oh? Do tell."**

"Hypothesis A was that this was my afterlife and that I would stay here forever, something that you just proved wrong by appearing here."

"Hypothesis B – a little more optimistic – was that the afterlife was passing through some problems or some error had occurred and I would get out of here sooner or later."

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

"**Ah, you're waiting for me to tell you if it's that. Sorry to disappoint you, that one is also wrong."**

I nod my head "Hypothesis C was that I was going to be isekaied, but for some reason the god that was supposed to take care of that had made some kind of mistake that made me land here."

"Obviously Hypothesis C is the one with the most variables. Who is the God that put me here? Why did he/she take an interest in _me_ specifically? Was it of the kind that could be reasoned with or of the one that simply did whatever they wanted without a care in the world? As time passed the latter became the more obvious answer."

"**Right… You can call me Azathoth, the Void God Azathoth if you want to get specific."**

Azathoth, The Blind Idiot God, Nuclear Chaos, Daemon Sultan, Abyssal Idiot. Fruit of the imagination of H.P. Lovecraft. He also –

"**I'm afraid that I am neither as idiot as those titles make me sound nor a fruit of someone's imagination, in fact, I have just searched for everything about this Lovecraft and his creature and seems like all that we have in common is that we share the same name and realm of power. How... interesting."**

…can read minds, fan-fucking-tastic.

"So, am I going to be isekaied then?"

His voice seemed to be full of amusement as he answered rather curtly _**"Yes."**_

"To where?"

"**Earthland."**

"Why?"

Instead of receiving an answer, I find myself watching the space in front of me distort until a small figure with no face and long light blue hair appears before me.

"**Because I needed someone to continue my quest."**

"…are you really going to make me ask?"

He tilts his head to the side in a sign of amusement.

"Sigh, _what_ _quest_?"

"**Why, to become immortal of course."**

The statement alone sounded incomprehensible to me.

"**And that's completely understandable, after all, you humans always put such emphasizes on the word God, thinking that anyone with that title is some unbeatable being that can never die and is perfect in all senses of the word."**

"And that's wrong?"

"**Of course, all of us Gods were mortal once, we simply… ascended." **He stated, as if the concept of ascending to Godhood was a completely normal thing.

"D-Does that mean that I could also have become a God?!"

Had I been wasting my life on Earth studying and worrying about getting a job when there were methods to ascend to Godhood?

"**I am afraid that would never be possible, your world – for all the conflict that it has seen – doesn't possess the necessary qualities to make one such as you to ascend. But! Fortunately for you, the one I'm sending you does."**

"And _why_ would you do that? Am I to believe that you simply chose me on a whim? Or is there a deeper reason behind it? Not that I am complaining mind you, I am almost sure that this is not an offer that you make to every poor sap that dies in my world, but I can't help but ask, why _me_?"

"**Because you're average – no, not average, common, and yet, you always strived for more – always wanted to **_**be**_** more."**

_What?_

"**Male, 21 years old, QI a bit over the average, a bit on the skinny side even if you did possess some muscle mass, studying to become a Informatic Engineer, single even if there were some girls that you bedded –"**

"Is there some point that you're trying to make with all of this? Or will you just continue to enumerate facts that we are both aware of?"

Maybe it was because of the casual talk, or because of all the time that I had passed here alone had somehow damaged some of my brain cells, but, for some small amount time, I had almost forgotten, that despite all that he told me, the existence in front of me –

**Dread**

**Dread**

**Dread**

**Dread**

**Dread**

**Dread**

**Dread**

– was still a God.

"**You will not interrupt me again mortal! For all amusement that you have brought me in this little space of time I still have enough power in me to summon at least three more beings to act as my champions, compared to me, you are nothing more than an ant!" **and suddenly, the pressure disappeared completely **"Even if not for much time." **a little mouth appears on his face and curls up into an absolutely terrifying grin.

I dared not interrupt him this time.

"**Good, you're learning, anyways, as I was saying, even I am not immune to death, in all of our vast multiverse only one kind of beings are completely immune to the nuisance that is death."**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

"…**You have permission to talk. Ask away."**

"And w-what kind of being is that Mr. Astaroth?" my heart was still pounding, but I made sure to engrave everything that he was saying right into my head, this knowledge could save my life latter on… if I was even alive by that time.

"**Why, Death Gods of course!" **he exclaims while gesturing with his arms** "The only ones that rule over souls! The only truly immortal beings!" **he paused, probably to let the thought sink in, and then it hit me.

"You want me to take Ankhseram's place?!"

His smile told everything.

"B-But why?! It just doesn't make any sense! Not counting the impossibility of that, it wouldn't even be you achieving that goal! It would be me!"

And then, it all starts making sense.

"**Because at the end of your journey, I will take over your body."**

Why a God took interest in _me_, just a lowly, _common_, man.

"**Before sending you to earthland I'm going to transfer my soul into your body, much like those dragons did to preserve the bodies of their dragon slayers."**

Why he was doing all of this.

"**Wait," **he says laughing** "you weren't actually expecting me, a GOD, to just put you in another world without any ulterior motives, were you? I can see the gears turning in your tiny little mind, you're wondering why I am telling you this. Come here, I'm going to tell you a secret."**

It was because he knew, _he knew,_ that I would never stand just being a normal being, in a world where superpowers were real, where you could make reality your own personal bitch.

"**It's because you can do nothing to stop me, and by telling you this, I am guarantying you will do everything in your power to become the most powerful being possible, and then, when my soul is finally healed, I will possess you and reap the benefits." **His smile, I wanted to punch that smile out of his face.

I would show him, I would definitely show him! I was going to gain allies, to amass power, to discover his weaknesses, and then we would see who here was going to reap all the benefits!

"**Now go! Go and become the strongest, knowing that at the end of your journey, I will be there to turn everything that you passed all your life acquiring into my things! Without. Having. To lift. A. Finger."**

_And with those simple words, it all ends…_

'Ping'

**[Unique Skill: Predator Acquired]**

_…and begins at the same time._

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

A Slave Tower, my journey to ultimate power was going to start at a fucking Slave Tower. Is this supposed to be some kind of final joke Azathoth? To make me be reborn in a place where countless people lose their lives when my final goal is to become a Death God? Cause I. Am not. Laughing.

Unfortunately, I have no time to be self-pitying myself, I need to start thinking of a plan. I was currently in the Tower of Heaven, easily recognizable by the strange costumes that the slavers were wearing – and by the red haired currently mutilating dozens of them with flying weapons. Gods that was a lot of blood, looks like I arrived right in the middle of the revolution…

Most important question for now, what powers do I have? Azathoth wouldn't leave me without any kind of way to defend myself, right? By the way he talked I am literally his last chance at achieving true immortality! Right?!

**[Would you like to see the powers that the Unique Skill: Predator gives you?]**

**[Yes/No]**

Right.

**[Effects:**

**Predation – To absorb the target into the body. However, if the target is conscious, the success rate greatly decreases. The affected targets include organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic**

**Analysis – The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. If the required materials are present, duplicates can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired.**

**Stomach – The target can be stored. Items produced via Analysis can also be stored. There is no storage time limit.**

**Isolation – Materials harmful or unnecessary for analysis can also be stored. They will be used to replace magic energy**

**Mimicry – Replicate the target's appearance. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used. However, this depends on the successful analysis and acquisition of relative information regarding the target]**

_Absolutely fucking right._

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

**Year X776**

First things first, I have to decide on what to do. I have to analyze everything that me and Azathoth talked about and see if I can't find anything that might give some insight into some of his weaknesses, or if I am able to find some loophole from which I can see myself free from his control. Control… why am I even in control in first place? Why didn't he just take control of my body when we got here on Earthland? Was something preventing him from doing so? Or did he, for some reason had to hide his soul in… That's it! That's why I am in control and not him!

Ankhseram can control souls, so she can probably see every soul on this planet, and I don't think that a God from an entirely different plane suddenly popping on her world would be taken with open arms and a warm cup of tea. By masking his soul with mine and giving me the goal of taking Ankhseram's place – probably using this bullshit powers that he gave me – he, as he said, wouldn't have to lift a finger and by making me do all the dirty work _he_ would become a Death God.

But… that doesn't make sense, by absorbing her I would, presumably, get all her powers and that would give _me _the power to control souls, and not him… No, there must be something here that I am not seeing, but first… I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS CRAZY CORPSE-LOOKING FUCKERS THAT DON'T STOP SHOOTING EXPLOSIONS OUT OF THEIR DAMNED MOUTHS!

* * *

Okay, okay… finally found a hiding place, time to start thinking – again – but this time about what I am going to do _now_.

Leaving is not an option since Jellal wouldn't allow it and even _if_, by some kind of miracle, I am able to kill him and find a way to leave the Tower I would have Ultear on my ass faster than you can say Grimoire Heart.

What I needed was people, allies that would help me in my quest for Godhood, that possessed an unbreakable loyalty to me, and lo and behold, hadn't most of the members of the Dark Guild Oracion Seis originated from this tower? People that had been literally willing to die for the person that took them out of this shithole? Oh, this is good, this is good indeed. Let's start by trying to remember the important bits.

I think that Brain fella came here and took the five brats with the most magic potential to join his guild. So… I just need to kill one of them and absorb his magic and bam I have a one-way ticket out of this fucking hellhole. I mean, it's not like this world, despite the first impression it gives, isn't a kill or be killed type. You only need to think about the stupidly big quantity of times that Lucy was almost raped or tortured to death, be it by that monkey-looking monster or by that crazy bald guy from that crappy dark guild, Avatar or something like that, or even the one right in the beginning of the series where she was almost turned into a sex slave to start to understand that this world is much darker than it seems. Mashima could try to hide it behind copious amounts of ecchi and comedy scenes but that, didn't change the true reality of this world. Not one bit.

Sigh, let's start by making use of my powers to find a body of an animal that I could absorb and mimic to go unnoticed and then go raid all the food from this place and store it to later use.

There's no way that I am going to starve myself and everyone knows that the best way to reach a child's heart is with food and love – especially if they are slaves that haven't received neither for a long amount of time.

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

The first thing I did was make use of the literal war that was occurring to approach one of the corners of the slave tower a.k.a. the place where slaves shit. And which are the animals that can always be found around shit? Mosquitoes, tiny unimportant little insects that would allow me to pass undetected to all except mages that could sense ethernano and noticed that my fly body had a lot more of it than it should.

I approached it while holding my breath and quickly snatched a fly in my hand and tried to use my magic – just to notice that I had no idea how. Did I just had to call the name of the power? Well, whatever it was I better hurry up, the riot won't last forever.

_**{Predation}!**_

_Ha, who would have thought, I really just had to call the name of the technique._

I feel a small part of my hand becoming some kind of gelatinous fluid and the fly being absorbed into my body. After that came the 'pings'. And then my world turned upside down.

**[You can now mimic a mosquito]**

**[You have unlocked a new Intrinsic Skill: Insect Physiology]**

**[Intrinsic skills or Species-specific skills are Skills contain one or more skills that are specific to a certain species; they are skill that the species is born with. The skills also can be trained and strengthened as with any other skills but unlike magic they cannot evolve. Do remember though, that the body in which you are using the skill greatly influences the outcome, for example if you use Blood Empowerment in your mosquito form the effects will be pitiful when compared to the ones that you would get if you use it on your human form]**

…_blood empowerment?_

**[Do you wish to see your new skills?]**

**[Yes/No]**

I quickly changed into my insect form – and wasn't that a strange new sensation – and then proceeded to mentally press yes.

I wasn't prepared for what came next.

**[Intrinsic Skills: Insect Physiology**

**Blood Consumption: User can absorb (usually by ingesting) the blood of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes.**

**Blood Empowerment: User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with or are near blood, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the blood or even slow or stop aging.**

**Disease Immunity: User's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human. They are completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites.**

_Skills.  
_

**Disease Inducement: User can induce any disease/sickness in others. The exact length of the effect depends on both the user's skill and power and the targets current state.**

**Current disponible diseases: None.**

**Enhanced Agility: Users with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort.**

**Enhanced Bite: The user has a particularly strong bite, either because of sharp fangs/teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects, beak, etc.) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends on the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape.**

_So many skills, from a single insect._

**Enhanced Durability: The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults, the user's physical durability (ability to resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects.**

**Enhanced Speed: The power to possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species, user can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high-speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc.**

**Enhanced Strength: The power to possess strength beyond that of a normal member of the user's species, able to lift roughly 10 times the user's weight.**

_And then I remembered, in the face of beings like Zeref, Dragons or even Gods that could go from killing you with a look, to easily destroying mountains with a breath or making time their personal bitch._

**Infrared Perception: The power to perceive heat signatures, the user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets.**

**Size Reduction: The power to reduce the size of target, the user can reduce the size of anything and everything they are touching down to the dimensions of a mosquito. Some users may allow a target to retain or have boosted strength, weight, mass while they are at a reduced size.**

_It all just felt so…_

**Wallcrawling: The power to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling, the user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but adhere to surfaces unaided using various ways. However, in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wall running where the energy is only temporary.**

**Wing Manifestation: The power to develop or have wings, user is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways.]**

…_Pitiful._

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

I had to choose, after raiding most of the food in the kitchen that was supposed to go to the slavers, I had come across with a problem, who to kill.

Brain only needed 5 brats so with me here it meant that if I wanted to be part of that group – as heartless as that makes me sound, but who cares about that right? – I would need to kill one of them. But who?

Angel or Sorano was out of question, having a Celestial Mage that could summon an existence close to gods just by breaking a yellow key was too good to pass, besides, I didn't had any patience to deal with spirits so absorbing her and getting her magic would give me too much trouble in the future. Those were the reasons, it obviously wasn't also because I knew how hot she would become in the future, nope. Not at all.

Anyway, that left me with Midnight, Cobra, Racer and Hoteye.

Honestly, I always thought that sound magic was one of the most versatile magics out there and it was greatly underutilized, Erik by this time shouldn't have discovered Cubellios or Kinana – or even if he had I could always run damage control, either by mimicking Erik or becoming her new master – so that was another point for Erik. He was also the biggest threat because of his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic that he would gain and because he was the one that had the balls to kill Brain. Hm, looks like it's decided, sorry Erik, but if it's between you and me, I would rather prefer it was you honestly.

I started by turning back into my human body and then using both **{Size Reduction}** and **{Wing Manifestation}**. Yup, nothing better than be back in my true form even if there were some… additions, on it. Controlling the wings was a lot harder than I first thought, I smashed my head into the pile of shit that was right next to me 3 times before I finally got the hang of it. Yuck.

The riot seemed to be in its final stages, Erza was nowhere to be seen and Jellal seemed to be… beating the crap out of everyone? Heh, guess that's how he made himself the leader of this place. It's not like the ex-slavers would just give the leadership of this place to a fucking kid – well, willingly at least.

Thinking about it, and seeing all these slavers have the shit beaten out of them, I guess having the body and the clothes of a guard wouldn't be such a bad idea, I just had to make sure that he was one of the most anti-sociable ones to make sure that the differences in personality wouldn't be noticed. Sigh, guess that's another thing to add to my ever growing list.

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

Was taking a life really supposed to be this easy? I feel like I should be feeling… more, I didn't have a Gamer's Mind so guess I couldn't blame it on that. Guess I am just a bit on the sociopath side… or maybe it's because these people aren't really… real? – they were, but dehumanizing your enemies was a perfectly acceptable tactic, and it eased the little guilt that I felt – Well, not going to enter any philosophical debates with myself right now, let's check out my new powers.

**[You can now Mimic Slaver number #34]**

Wow, _even_ my ability finds him unworthy of a name, that's a new level of sadness.

**[Innate Magic Unlocked: Lock and Unlock Magic – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

**[Innate Magic is the one that a mage has/creates natural affinity to, it makes the evolution of the magic 10 times quicker.]**

**[There are 5 ranks in magic proficiency, Novice that goes from level 1 to 25, Intermediate that goes from level 1 to 50, Advanced that goes from level 1 to 75, Superior that goes from level 1 to 100 and Ultimate that is the highest level of proficiency that you can reach. As you advance ranks you will unlock new spells and your preexisting ones will become stronger.]**

**[You can now mimic Erik (Cobra)]**

**[Innate Magic Unlocked: Sound Magic – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

Hmm, looks like Erik didn't gain his poison abilities till later and the sound magic that he used was actually his primary magic – who would have thought.

And what about the spells? You know, the spell list.

…

…

…

Oh, you're fucking kidding me, I will have to invent _all_ the spells myself?

Sigh, I wonder what happens if I try to use a spell too high for my abilities, I mean I don't even know which ones are and aren't in my skill level so there's only way to find out.

_**{Counter Vibration}!**_

For example, this one, this one is completely and utterly out of my skill level.

**[Error, ****Ultimate**** Level Proficiency in Sound Magic Required]**

Counter Vibration, an attack that Superman used to permanently destroy Darkseid by understanding the vibrating frequency of his spirit and creating a counter vibrating frequency to dissipate him completely. Yep, it's that level of overpowered… I wonder if this technique would work on Gods? Meh, food for thought, I guess. Let's try other spells…

_**{2**__**nd**__** origin Unlock}!**_

**[Error, Advanced Level Proficiency in Lock and Unlock Magic Required]**

_**{Inaudibility}!**_

**[Error, Intermediate Level Proficiency in Sound Magic Required]**

ffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Okay, let's try to be vague and see if I unlock something on my skill level.

**_{Lock}!_**

…

**[New Magic Skill unlocked: Lock Creation – User can create locks of all types, sizes, materials, etc. from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. This can be accomplished by either a physical action, such as forging the key or by supernatural means.]**

**[Lock and Unlock Magic – Novice level 1/25 (0%) evolved to Lock and Unlock Magic – Novice level 2/25 (16%)]**

Okay, looks like I don't need to know the exact name of the spell for it to work and creating spells also help in evolving my magic…

Sigh, let's start farming.

* * *

**[...]**

**[New Magic Skill unlocked: Sound Resistance]**

**[New Magic Skill unlocked: Empathic Voice]**

**[New Magic Skill unlocked: Lock-Picking]**

**[New Magic Skill unlocked: Sound Hand Blasts]**

**[New Magic Skill unlocked: Sound Amplification]**

**[New Sub-Magic Skill unlocked: Sound Amplification Field]**

**[Sound Magic – Novice level 1/25 (0%) evolved to Lock and Unlock Magic – Novice level 12/25 (34%)]**

**[Lock and Unlock Magic – Novice level 2/25 (16%) evolved to Lock and Unlock Magic – Novice level 5/25 (72%)]**

**[…]**

* * *

Ok, turns out, inventing new spells and evolving magic? It was much more complicated than I thought. But disregarding that, feeling the power that I now possessed, that would have been impossible for me to attain in my old world – it was an indescribable feeling, and I loved it.

I walked down the corridor and greeted the guards that passed by me with a slight bow of my head not waiting to see if they bothered acknowledging me back or not. After Jellal took control of the tower things changed a lot, the slaves, well, stopped being slaves, I guess. They still had to work but he kept his promise to Erza and they were now allowed to rest and were actually well fed, – or they would have been had I not stolen most of the food in the kitchens, something that probably gave origin the situation now happening in front of me.

"Shut up you fucking whore, and be grateful that I am already allowing you to keep some food!" a guard screams at a crying child while grabbing the bread that she was carrying and leaving only some leftovers on her hand "Fucking blue haired kid get's here and thinks he can just command me! The great Nabo-sama! Ha, hell will freeze before I receive orders from some –"

Okay, enough was enough and hearing this weak excuse for a human being – even if I wasn't much better – just sprouting bullshit was starting to get on my nerves.

_**{Double Sound Hand Blast}!**_

I had unlocked this spell while thinking of offensive methods for my sound magic and had come with the idea of releasing pure unadulterated sound from my hands, it was still fairly weak but when releasing it from point blank right into someone's ears it worked fairly well. It didn't kill, but he wouldn't be waking up for at least some hours and he should count himself lucky if he didn't suffer any permanent ear or brain damage.

"W-Who are you?"

It was only upon further inspection that I realized that the girl in front of me wasn't some nameless kid like I had thought, her light blue hair and the way that it was cut made me immediately realize that in front of me, was Sorano.

Our encounter happened sooner than I anticipated, and had I known that it was her being bullied I would have probably put a grander show while taking down the guard, unfortunately it was not to be and so I just crouched down and smiled at her while assuming my original form – that I had discovered lately, was a big far cry from what it used to be back in my other life, I possessed wild silver hair, not very far from Gray's devil slayer hairstyle, and my eyes were a dark shade of purple. I could see the amazement in her eyes as the guard that saved her transformed himself into a kid not much older than herself.

"H-How –"

"Magic." I answer her while applying the Empathic Voice Skill that at this level basically only made my voice clearer and smoother "I would very much appreciate if you maintained this a secret of the other guards, it wouldn't spell good for me if I was discovered. It will be our very own little secret." I say smiling at her "I will even sweeten the deal for you," a piece of cooked meat appears on my hand and I see her start salivating "I will give you this" she moves her hands to grab the piece of meat but I move it out of her grasp.

"What do you want?" Good, she knew how this worked.

"I will give you the description of three boys and I want you to tell me in which cell they are, in return I will protect you all from the guards and you won't have to work another day in this shithole."

Her eyes widened, disbelief more than obvious, but also, a little small flicker of hope. I tossed the meat inside a piece of bread and threw it to her; she didn't waste a single second and in half a minute all of it had disappeared.

"H-How do I find you again?" she asks while cleaning her mouth with her arm.

"Don't worry about it, I will contact you a week from now." No more words were needed and she turned around and started walking, the lunch break had ended 5 minutes ago after all.

Sorano suddenly turns around and looks me in the eyes while I was transforming back into guard form "What are you?"

The question had caught me off guard. I tilted my head to side and she continued.

"Are you a slaver that can transform into a child? Or a child that can transform into a slaver?"

Ohh, looks like she wasn't as stupid as I first thought. That was good, I had no use for stupid people.

"The child one is my original body."

She just nodded with her head and continued to walk; it would be only at the end of the day that she would realize that she hadn't asked for the name of the child-man that had helped her.

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

Sorano was wary, how could she not after what happened? He had arrived like a knight in shining armor and knocked down the slaver – yes, slaver, because for all of the words that were spewed by the new tower master, change took time and – by the look of things – time was something that she found herself sorely lacking. She had been lucky until now, other woman – other children, sometimes younger than her – had not, and if she had to choose between some fat old fuck and a rather handsome young man that could provide both food and protection, well, she would be a fool not to take the latter option. And all it took was just to find three – rather distinguishable if she was to believe the descriptions she had been given – young boys her age. Sorano had stopped believing fairy tales when some crazy fanatic had killed her parents and she was forced to serve as bait so her sister could run away, but maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late to start believing in them again, after all, hadn't the princess always been locked in a tower before her prince came to save her?


	2. The Tower's Master Fall

**While researching and reviewing the fairy tail lore i depared myself with so much game breaking shit that i had to spent i don't know how much time just thinking about ways that my charachter will not rule the world in a ridiculous short amount of time.**

**Conlusion? This story is gonna be much shorter that i anticipated.**

**AN INFINITE MAGIC CONTAINER! IN A BASEMENT! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**P.S. If anyone recognizes the reputation system it's because i took the idea from ****The Dark Wolf Shiro. He writes great stories (and great smut).  
**

**P.S.S. FUCKING SHIT MORE THAN 100 FOLLOWS WITH ONE CHAPTER?! WTF?!**

**P.S.S.S. I just love the internet, even if my first review was flaming i didn't even had to do anything and the guy was already being told to go fuck himself. It warms my heart, it really does.**

* * *

**The Tower's Master Fall**

* * *

_How?_

I had blasted one damned guard. _One! _So why in the fuck, was I standing in front of Jellal motherfucking Fernandez right now?

"Why did you do it?"

And here it is, the fated question, that I answered with all the seriousness it was worth.

"…why not?"

That is, the first thing that came to mind.

Honestly? I was too busy thinking about what the consequences of my acts would entail, I didn't know if that was the right answer or not, but the moment I saw his lips curl up and heard his answer I knew I had made the _wrong_ choice.

"From tomorrow on you're my bodyguard, you'll follow me everywhere – do everything I tell you – and we will see about moving you up in the hierarchy of this shithole. Oh, and make sure that if you see any more slavers like that one you don't hold back again. They are not worth that. I believe you have no problems with that?" He says not even bothering to look at me.

I did not trust myself to hold a straight face for much longer. My body was almost trembling with pure unadulterated rage. Who did this brat think he was?

_Note: test if my Lock magic can also lock immaterial things like emotions, would be really game changing if it could._

**[Error, user needs at least Advanced Proficiency at Sound Magic to be able to cast **_**Emotion Locking**_**]**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH_

I bowed my head hoping that he could not see my emotions, and answered "Of course not, I will aid you in every matter necessary Jellal-sama." Gods I wanted to puke "I could call you something else if you want?" If he tells me to call him Master, I am ripping his head out of that tiny little body, consequences be damned.

He seems to ponder it for some seconds before finally answering "No… I kinda like the sound of it." He says while testing the word in his mouth "Yes, treat me like that from now on understood?"

"Of course, _Jellal-sama_."

* * *

Breathe in.

Breath out.

Breathe in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Brea-

_**Boom!**_

Okay, breathing techniques don't work when you are _beyond_ pissed off, my bloody fist proof enough of that fact. I had to think of a plan. Quickly.

What could I do?

_What could I do_?

"I-Is everything ok?"

I turn around only to find myself looking at… empty space?

"D-Down here."

"…oh." In front of me, stood Milliana, in all her cute glory holding some kind of uniform "What do you need little girl?" I ask the effects of Emphatic Voice in Intermediate Level becoming visible as almost immediately she loses her shyness and becomes much more open with me.

"Jellal told me to give you this." She says extending her arms and placing the package in my arms. She seems to hesitate for a moment before speaking again "I heard that you knocked ten guards down and risked yourself only to save a single girl… Is it true?"

…

_Ten?_

Looks like I greatly underestimated the rumor mill of this place, even if it does make sense. These people were slaves not long ago, even if they were 'freed' it was normal that they would hold to any good news that they heard and exaggerate them in a disgraceful effort to make them forget their pitiful life, even if only for a little while.

And if the rumors all started because of some small marron haired kid with pointy ears, well…

"Hmm, the number is a bit exaggerated, but yes, it is true."

"Haha, I knew Sho wouldn't lie to me." she says pumping her little fist to the air "It was nice meeting you Mister!"

"Nice meeting you too." I say giving her a smile and patting her head before turning around and start walking into my room.

I quickly check if there was anyone seeing me before using _Predator _on the uniform and storing it inside my _stomach_… gods I need to change the name of this skill.

**[Elite Guard Uniform absorbed]**

**[Key to room 13 absorbed]**

…looks like I have a new room. Cool.

* * *

"_Before sending you to Earthland I'm going to transfer my soul into your body, much like those dragons did to preserve the bodies of their dragon slayers."_

Those were the words Azathoth proffered and – even after all this time – I still found myself confused, did that mean that he was watching my every move? I had understood the weakness of my power the moment I absorbed the guard, I didn't absorb experience, only the raw power. That meant that when I absorbed – if I absorbed – Ankhseram, I would not have nearly enough control to command Azathoth's soul and he would take over my body.

_Without having to lift a finger._

No. There had to be a way to stop him.

Was he seeing everything I did? Or could he only know about the things I absorbed? Who created the power I had in the first place? Was it Azathoth or another being altogether? And what about Soul Magic? Could I use Bickslow's Seith Magic or Franmalth's Absorption Curse to overcome this problem? But if that was possible why send me to Earthland at all?

"**So, let's see, no he can't, right on the bat, me, oh, looks like you are smarter than you look, and that is because I was the one that got to choose the world you were sent to for making your system.**"

This… felt eerily familiar.

"**Hehe, it would wouldn't it?**"

_So. Fucking. Familiar._

"So, with what being am I talking this time?" I ask turning around and seeing… a child?

"…**I am whoever I want to be.**" He says, a smug smirk on his bishonen face "**But I guess you can treat me as Tet-sama for now. **I beliece you have no problem with that?" he says imitating Jellal's voice.

_Calm down. He is just trying to get a rise out of you, just breathe, ask the right questions and hope this encounter with an interdimensional being ends better than the last one._

"So… No Game No Life?"

"**Ah! I am so happy you recognize it.**" He says while floating in the air and giving an innocent smile "**Yes, it was one of the universes that I most enjoyed conquering the shit out of. Fighting Tet – the real one – was more difficult than I was expecting but, unfortunately for him, there is only one true God of Games.**" His smile turns much more vicious as he looks away for the first time"_**And that's me.**_**"**

And for the briefest of moments I could see them, words floating above his head, the upper ones showed his name – how I knew it I don't have the slightest idea, since they were in a completely different alphabet.

But the other ones, showed his title.

_**Ṱ̷̨̢͉̠̱̣̼̮̮̟̙̦͇̤̦̥͕̈́̇̏̆̓͘͜h̴̢̦͈̣̩͔̱̯̞̺̯̋̄̿͑̌̈́̀̇̈́͐͋ȇ̷̢̡̘̫͇̥̳̼͎̫̔͠͝͝ ̴̧̝̞͔͍̼͓̓̏͒̐̓̍̉́͂̎͌́̚͝͝G̴̢͙͚̤̜̥͔͖̲̈͋͐͆̒̀̎̒̚͝ͅͅå̶͇͍̝̃͑͋̔̐̆̈́́̃̉͊̎̔́̄̉͑̕m̵̧͖͇͖͚̜̭̯͓͇̟̹̤̼͙̑͑̈̽̓̅͑̈́̋̚͘e̶̛̥̜̫̼͕͍͍̯̙̹̘̙̯͒r̴̤̭̤̖̲̦̝̤̝̟̼͓̠̼̈̋͂́̓̅̈̿̐̀̓̀͐́̅̕̚͘̚**_

_Well, fuck._

"**Yes, that's the appropriate reaction.**" He says chuckling "**Anyways, I came only to inform you that I was the one that made your wonderful system and that Azathoth can't in any way or form interfere with it. Doing so would announce his presence in this world and that is a big no no for him while Ankhseram is still alive. A mere move from her hand and he would disappear for all eternity.**"

"And that is the being that he wants _me_ to defeat?"

"**And that is the being that you **_**will**_** defeat. After all, I didn't put that much work on your system just for you to die like a mere worm. You have the power to become a God, a true one. Don't waste it by bowing down to other people.**" His body starts slowly disappearing like Thanos had just snapped him out of existence "**Oh, one last warning, you can only reach Ultimate Level Proficiency in any magic with God Mana. And do enjoy the new features of the system! Bye bye.**"

And with those words he disappeared, leaving me with much to think – and rage – about.

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

You know what? Tet was right, I had the potential to become a God. And I knew now that I could get me free from Azathoth before I even fought Ankhseram. So why the fuck was I bowing to someone as weak – in the grand scheme of things – as Jellal?

I had made my mind up long before reaching his quarters the next day, when my bodyguard duty would start.

Our battle didn't take very long, for all his prowess he was still a newbie at this, while I had a system that let me evolve my Sound Magic to intermediate level in less than a week. It was honestly kind of amusing, by making me his bodyguard he basically gave me the only thing that I needed to be capable of ending him. Be at armlength.

The only thing I had to do was tell him was that I had to talk about something with him to get close enough and thrust my sound coated arm into his chest while using my enhanced strength. His reflexes weren't honed enough yet to predict and stop an attack from such little distance, even if he managed to make one of his telekinetic hands surround my neck right before he died… sneaky little shit.

And just like that, canon had been literally thrown out of the window.

I sigh "Yes, this, this feels right don't you agree?" I ask to the headless body at my feet "…now I feel bad about killing Erik. I had been subconsciously trying to make canon stay close to what I remembered but you know what? Fuck. That. Shit." I say spiting at Jellal's body while starting the process of predation.

If Ultear wanted to come for me let her come, I would flee this place in less than an hour anyways and when I was prepared, I would come back and make her my personal cumdump.

I was going to rule this fucking world. And nobody was going to stop me.

**[Innate Magic Acquired: Heavenly Body Magic – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

**[Magic Acquired: Darkness Magic – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

**[Magic Acquired: Telekinesis – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

…honestly? I thought he had more magics. Well, it didn't matter, his friends and their magics were going to join him soon enough anyways.

Except Milliana. I always liked cat-girls.

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

It had all turned to shit. He had appeared out of nowhere just like last time and asked her if she had already found the children he asked about. After he got his answer, he told her to gather them and go to the place where the boats were. He said he would create a distraction and they would get the hell out of here.

And create a distraction he did. Their new Tower Master? Dead. His friends? The traitors that turned their backs on the other children like them just so they could live in luxury? Dead. Well, except for the sobbing girl behind him, but the glares she was sending her would hopefully correct that mistake soon enough.

And then _he_ spoke.

"I am getting the hell out of this place – and I have deemed you worthy of going with me. Are you coming? Or are you staying behind?"

Ha! As if that was a question worth asking. Who in their right mind would want to go back to that hell-hole?

"No."

…blame her for underestimating the potential of human stupidity.

"I only followed the girl because she said that she knew the guy who knocked the fifteen guards down, but you look like you can't hurt a fly! I am getting out of here – I will make use of all of this shitshow and see if I can find my brother. I could never be sure if he was brought with me to this place or not." He turns his back on us – on _him_ – and starts walking away but, before he is almost completely out of view, he says one last thing "Thanks for the offer anyways. Right!"

"…"

"Anyone else wanna bail out?"

Gods, his voice sounded more angelic as the minutes passed. It was completely unnatural, she had to congratulate the fatso on at least having the sheer willpower necessary to go against… _this_.

"…good, give me a minute."

He went the way the fat kid had and came back less than 30 seconds later. Nobody asked him why. Nobody cared enough to do so.

He touched each one of them and suddenly they were smaller, as small as a fly probably. He put them on his shoulder and sprouted wings from his back before starting to fly out of that place.

And it was all worth it, all the work she put into this, if not for her freedom that she was experiencing then at least to hear those words from his mouth.

"Good work…" he said, probably pondering what to call her, when she was going to provide him with her name, he surprised her once more "Angel."

* * *

**[Darkness Magic has become an Innate Magic]**

**[Innate Magic: Block Magic Acquired – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

**[Innate Magic: Card Magic Acquired – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

This. This was the life.

**[Innate Magic: Liquid Ground (Sub-form of Earth Magic) Acquired – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

**[Eye Magic: Heaven's Eye Acquired – Novice Level 1/25 (0%)]**

**[Eye Magic allows the users to enchant or entice their target with their Magic through the use of making direct contact with their eyes. Depending on the Magic, the user can either attack or defend themselves with their eye technique in order to battle, to scan the area, or both in combination with their attack. One Eye Magic can only be combined with other if the both of them are at least Advanced Level]**

Fuck joining Oracion Seis, fuck bowing down to Jellal, Brain, Hades or whoever came next, I was king, I was going to rule this world, and I was going to do it.

Simply because I could.

"…so, who are you?"

But first I had to take care of this children and make sure that they lived up to all the potential that their magics had, after all, even I have to train and simply absorbing everything and everyone in front of me wasn't going to help… much.

"You guys can call me… Arsene." Meh, could be worse.

"My name is Sawyer!"

"…I am Macbeth."

"I am Sorano!"

"M-Milliana."

As soon as they stopped presenting themselves the world seemed to grind down to a halt, and for a moment I thought Ultear had come for me, well, before the huge screen popped in front of me.

**[You have gained more than 3 followers, Reputation System unlocked]**

**[Angel has gained the "First Follower" Trait, Affection and Obedience grow twice as fast with her]**

**[Angel/Sorano**

**Affection: 60/100**

**Obedience: 50/100]**

**[Racer/Sawyer**

**Reputation: 25/100]**

**[Midnight/Macbeth**

**Reputation: 25/100]**

**[Milliana**

**Affection: 10/100**

**Obedience: 25/100]**

**[Perk Gained (Angel 50 Affection): Summoners now start with 10 Affection]**

Wow, just wow.

With this, I basically had the literal anti-weapon against traitors. No forget traitors, I could basically make all the right choices in a conversation by seeing what a specific person thought of me and never pushing for too much.

It looked like it worked differently on boys and girls, and it was kind of obvious why. I had hoped Milliana's Affection would be higher but I guess the story I fabricated wasn't as good as I hoped, it had served its purpose but Milliana still looked pretty distrusting. In time I would tell her the truth, that Jellal was just going to mind-control them and that Sho, Simon and Wally were already under it.

Yep, the whole truth, or well, my version of it anyways.

As the screens began fading the world started moving again, I wanted to mess more with the new addition to the system but it would look to suspicious with them in my back so I tried to make some small talk to pass time.

Turns out, that by making use of Empathic Voice one could basically control other people emotions and so, not 10 minutes later all 4 of them were talking with each other like old friends… well… except with Sorano and Milliana but that seemed like a whole can of worms that I didn't had the time to open right now.

"Is it true that we now can sleep whenever we want?"

"D-Do we not have to run anymore?"

I turn my head back and smile at them "Of course, we are free after all!"

"A-And can we eat whatever we want to?"

"Yes, do you want some food now?" They waved their heads so quickly that I thought they would fall "Haha then take it." I say extending a hand of miniature sized food to the little creatures on my back "And remember, we take what we want, we do what we want, because we are free – and the world is our sandbox. We'll become the strongest family in the world, and we will rule it!"

Surprisingly, the first to speak was Macbeth.

"A family… that sounds good."

**[+5 Reputation with Macbeth]**

And then Sawyer.

"Rule the world… yes, that's definitely something I can get beyond boss."

**[+5 Reputation with Sawyer]**

Boss? Well it's not like I disapprove, it's actually kind of cool to be called that.

Sorano just hugged my back with more strength, as if that was enough of an answer –

**[+5 Affection with Sorano]**

– and it was.

But Milliana? Dear sweet Milliana that thought her friends had all been killed by the bad guards and that I had defeated them and saved her, simply drifted off to sleep, without saying another word.

The others soon followed.

* * *

It took almost a day of constant flight to reach land and when I did, I was completely exhausted, the kids had woken up an hour ago and right after we landed, I returned them to their original size and told them not to wander to far while I drifted off to sleep.

I was woken less than two hours later by the sound of bickering girls.

"– and you're no better! You left slaves like you were to go live the good life! While we stayed behind and had to work!"

"T-That's not true! J-Jellal said –"

"Jellal could say all the things he wanted but things don't change like that! Unless he killed all the slavers like –"

They finally notice me looking at them and while Sawyer and Macbeth had not proffered a word till now it was clear at which side they were on. When I prepared myself to intervene the world started graying out and slowing – again – till only the screen in front of me was visible.

**[Choose Your Path]**

**[Side with Sorano:**

**Increased Affection with Sorano**

**Increased Obedience with Sorano**

**Increased Reputation with Sawyer**

**Increased Reputation with Macbeth**

**Decreased Affection with Milliana**

**Decreased obedience with Milliana**

**Chances of Sorano starting to treat Milliana as a slave]**

**[Side with Milliana:**

**Greatly Increased Affection with Milliana**

**Greatly Increased Obedience with Milliana**

**Decreased Affection with Sorano**

**Decreased Obedience with Sorano**

**Decreased Reputation with Sawyer**

**Decreased Reputation with Macbeth**

**Increased chances of revolt]**

…

Wait. That was it?! What about the middle ground?!

_I tried to leave this space, to think of another answer. I couldn't._

**[Now, where would be the fun in that?]**

_I was afraid to even ask._

"T-Tet?"

**[Fufufufu, who else?]**

As the letters started filling the space my sense of dread started spiking, Tet was a God, he could basically alter the rules of the Game anytime he wanted, if he started actively interfering with my life and screwing me up there was nothing I could do, contrary to Azathoth trying to make a plan to defeat him was basically impossible before I achieved perfect Godhood.

Again. _What could I do?_

"Sigh, I was always a pragmatic guy. Side me with Sorano." And what if it wasn't the moral choice? I had already established that I was not a good guy, I just did not expect to start having slaves – especially when the people I just rescued were that exact same thing.

**[Sorano's side chosen]**

Guess that was Sorano's sadistic side showing himself. A part of me wondered what kind of childhood someone would have to experience for its first instinct when finding a person it disliked was to enslave it.

A bigger part of me just didn't care as long as I could fuck both Sorano and Milliana.

**[Excellent choice, it was the one I would have made too.]**

And wasn't that just _awesome_?

**[Oh, and if you try to follow a different path after choosing one in here you'll just be blasted back in time to this moment again and again till you follow what you choose to.]**

Well, at least I discovered he wasn't omniscient.

**[Nah, it just isn't fun with the cheat code activated.]**

…sigh, he had to have the last word, didn't he?

As time started flowing normally again, I looked at all of them. And choose the middle path.

"Look, I think you girls have to…"

_It was an indescribable sensation._

It wasn't painful or anything, it was just the sensation that you felt when you knew that someone was using your body to slap the face of physics – not that it counted for much in a world where magic existed – while fucking reality's tight asshole. As I said, indescritable.

**[…]**

**[I have literal infinite time to waste… you do know that, right?]**

"Yeah, yeah, was just testing it."

**[Sorano's side chosen]**

"She's saying the truth Milliana, Jellal was a madman, and you all turned your back on the other slaves just so you could live a better life." With each word that left my mouth I could see Milliana almost shrinking while Sorano's smile widened and Sawyer's and Macbeth's attitude showed they agreed with my decision. "Despite that, I was kind enough to save you from those guards that wanted to kill Jellal and take command." I wink at Sorano that was smart enough to just stay silent "Don't think for a moment that we have forgotten what you did." I decided to risk my luck and see if I got blasted away again "But, you can still be redeemed, you seem like a good girl, work hard enough and you may become part of this family just like me and them." I say my frown becoming a smile while just nodded with her head downed.

**[You know what? Here, take some extra points in Sound Magic, that use of Empathic Voice was pretty good, and the discourse wasn't bad. For a newbie.]**

I used what?

**[Oh yeah, you can now toggle on and off some skills that will act like passives, have fun with that.]**

**[+5 Affection with Sorano]**

**[+10 Obedience with Sorano]**

**[+5 Reputation with Sawyer]**

**[+5 Reputation with Macbeth]**

**[-10 Affection with Milliana]**

**[-5 Obedience with Milliana]**

Only time would tell if that was the right choice or not, but for now, I was pretty happy with it.

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

"**Did I perform well Master?**"

"**You did perfectly, even if you sounded kinda forced in the end there, I don't think he noticed anything wrong with your performance.**"

"**…if I may, why are you doing this Master?**"

"**For entertainment obviously. And I had been thinking that I needed a player two for some time already. Just imagine the shenanigans I could come up with if only I had someone else to play with me throughout the multiverse!**"

"**Shall I continue faking then**?"

He seemed to take some time considering it "**No. He will notice sooner or later, but he will be deep enough that it won't matter anymore.**"

"**And if he fails?**"

"**Well, that means I made the wrong decision.**"

"**And you never make wrong decisions.**"

"**Right you are… Az-chan.**"


	3. Such are the burdens of side-characters

**Seriously, if Portuguese Grammar doesn't kill me then Philosophy surely will. At least I am on vacation now**** so chapters should come out faster.**

**I tried to do a series of short omakes from the points of view of all the people that Arsene has changed due to his existence. It took time because I have no experience in something like that and changing focus from charachter to charachter is fucked as all hell. It didn't end as good as I wished but I will try to make the next chapter better. And longer.**

**Yeah, I changed the MC's name to Arsene. (And yes, it's the same name as the Joker's Persona, Arsene The Pillager of Twilight, I thought it sounded cooler).**

* * *

_**And just like that, the training montage begins and ends in the same chapter**_

* * *

Milliana was being treated way better than she thought she would.

Even if Sorano-sama – as the girl liked to be called – made her do most of the shores, it was just like Master had said, she only needed to prove herself and soon, she too would become part of their family.

Macbeth-san was always following Master but when he talked to her he was always pretty nice.

And often, when he had free time, helped alleviate her workload even when she said it wasn't necessary!

Sawyer-san – even if he was such a lazy guy – made himself useful by helping her train her magic.

The unlocking of it was kind of a funny moment. One day, the 'Boss', as Sawyer-san and Macbeth-san liked to call him, had decided that it was time to teach them the basics of magic. He had taught them that while most people weren't able to tap into their magic – that in reality was just little particles that were floating in the air called ethernano – they were special and with training they all would be capable of using Magic just like him, the looks on all their faces as they were praised were like they had just been told that they would have lots of fish for dinner!

_Fiissshhhh~_

_Aham, anyways, what was I talking about?_

Oh yes, Magic.

So, Master had decided that they should start practicing and told her and Sorano-sama to spar against each other, Sorano-sama won against her lots and lots of times! And she would always step on her during their fights, especially if Master had spent more time with her than with Sorano-sama, it felt kinda painful at first but it strangely started feeling very good after some time passed, it felt so good that she started letting some punches and kicks slip by and hit her, but when Sorano-sama found out that she was letting herself get beaten on purpose she got furious! But instead of stepping more on her she turned back and started walking away!

Milliana couldn't allow that, if she still wasn't worthy of being stepped on by their Master then at least Sorano-sama had to do it!

Milliana didn't know why but she didn't like it when it was Sawyer-san or Macbeth-san that hurt her on their spars so she got serious and started hurting them instead – that was one of the reasons why Sorano-sama discovered that she was taking it easy on her after all – and while it didn't felt as good as when the pain was inflicted on herself, she found out that the looks on their faces when they were hit were _just so_…

_Aaaand_ she was rambling to herself again, that's something that she found herself doing a lot these times.

So, she couldn't allow Sorano-sama to just walk away, she just couldn't! So, she extended her arm, and a pink rope magically shot out of her hand and bound Sorano-sama!

* * *

She unlocked her magic… because she wanted to be stepped on more. I turned _Milliana_ into a sadomasochist. Well, she already had the look going on after the time skip, she just got a personality to match.

Gods, my group is so fucked up.

**[+15 Affection with Milliana]**

**[+10 Obedience with Milliana]**

**[Sub-Quest: A Sadomasochistic Cat-Girl completed]**

…at least my power is broken.

I wonder if it literally _alters_ their personality when I am rewarded with these points or if it simply shows their natural changes…

Meh, who cares right? As long as they obey me all's well and good after all.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Sorano was the first one, she was the one that he went to first, she was his _angel_,she was supposed to be the best! Instead, here he was, praising that little _thing _again, she was always ridiculing her, letting punches and kicks hit when she was perfectly capable of defending, did that freak enjoy making her seem weak in front of _my_ Master? It, it isn't _fair_! She, she was supposed to be the best, to be _better_,and even with all of that she hadn't even unlocked her magic while the _freak _was already toying with hers.

Why? Why was she so weak? Master had said that they all possessed the potential! So why couldn't she –

"_Hello child._"

A voice, it belonged to a completely white being that suddenly appeared in front of her, it resounded within herself, it made her calm, it seemed… _angelical._

"_You seem to find yourself in a bit of a predicament._"The little angel seemed to want her to talk with it about her problems…

Well, she _was_ feeling pretty bad…

Maybe she could tell Master about this strange creature after she vented out her frustrations a little bit.

"I-It's just so not fair! I-I want to be strong to. I want to have magic to! So why don't I?! He said that all of us could! So _why _can't I?! Why am I so _weak_? I – I just want to stand beside him – is that too much to ask?" It felt good to finally let that out of her chest, but it didn't made her tears stop.

"_Yes, it's not fair is it my child? It's not fair that the other one has magic and you don't is it? Then… why don't we make a contract?_"

"A c-contract?" Could… could she become strong with it? Looks like she was going to get more out of this little encounter than she thought.

"_Yes, you will be able to summon us, angelic beings. We will become your magic._"

"And what do I need to do?" Master had always taught them to distrust people that came to them with deals that seemed too good to be true. And Master was always right.

"_Oh, nothing much I guarantee, you see, there is… a price that people that summon us have to pay. Not much, only a tiny little bit of your life-force for each time you summon one of us._"

H-Her life? Was magic really so costly?

But, if it could make her powerful, more powerful that that brown-haired bitch. T-Then, then she –

"I acce–"

"**She refuses.**"

She quickly turns around and behind her is a Master that she hoped to never see directed at her, his voice – she had never heard him talk like that. He, he seemed like he was completely blinded by rage.

"_And here comes the anomaly, tell me, what exactly are you? Human you are not, most certainly, but there are also a lot of –_"

"**Shut up.**"

And it does.

No, wait, it's lips still seem to be moving. But there is no sound coming from them?

"What do you have in your head Sorano?!"

N-No, why was he calling her that? He only called her Angel, he always said that she was his Angel… why was he calling her Sorano now?

"Your _life_? You never accept Magic that uses your life as payment! That's just plain stupidity!"

She looked down ashamed. She just wanted to be strong too. To have power to stand by his side.

The angel seemed to grow angrier with each word that left Master's mouth though.

"And you." He says turning to the angel "I don't understand you. I have no knowledge of anyone besides her being capable of utilizing Angel Magic, and even if she wasn't the only one that could, for it not to be featured more times it means that you are becoming obsolete. Probably being replaced by Celestial Spirit Magic if you were more ancient than them."

Master was saying strange things again, he often grumbled about the stupidity of the world and some magics that were being completely wasted on the people that were using them – she particularly remembered one time that he was talking about a magic that could turn everything the user imagined into reality! Anything! How was that person not ruling the world right now?!

While she was thinking about that the angel seemed to want to punch Master more and more with each word that left his mouth. Hm, maybe he wasn't an Angel after all. Angels were supposed to be smart right? This one didn't seem to be.

"And you just don't make _sense_." Master continued to berate the Angel "You are in a shortage of mages, and you shorten their life span? What the fuck man?"

He snaps his fingers when it seems that the angel is really going to attack him and suddenly it seemed to be able to talk again. And talk it did.

"_You think it's easy? We know our magic is faulted, useless when compared to those damned celestials! We take our user's life and cause them pain when we are defeated! But we don't have a choice, we need a human's life force to survive! Or we will all eventually die!_"

"Okay… but why take the life force from your own user?" Master had seated down and crossed his arms just like when he was teaching us something that he thought was pretty easy.

Like math.

_Fuck_ math.

"_What?_"

Master looked at the angel like he was stupid "You know… instead of taking that life force from your summoners… take it from their enemies."

The angel sneers"_You think we haven't tried that?! It's our summoners, they are always –_"

"People that are willing to pay with their life force to summon you and suffer pain when you die. Which would probably make them a bunch of honorable fools that wouldn't be capable of letting you eat another person's life force… Wow, that actually makes a lot of sense." The angel looks at him in a 'You see?' manner while crossing his arms and waiting for Master to finish "Thing is, you don't have to worry about it, in this case at least." He turns to look at her again "Tell me Sorano, if you had to choose between spending your own life-force or using the one from your enemies, which would you choose?"

"…my enemies of course." Was that a question even worth asking?

Her Master turned to look at the angel again and lifted his eyebrow while smirking.

"_There's still the initial price…" _the angel seemed like all of his purpose had been drained from him and he was just trying to salvage some of it.

"That she will pay probably the first and/or second time she summons you guys, but you don't seem to have a problem with coming down here by yourself and by the third time she summons you guys will probably be so full of life-force that you will be capable of summoning yourself with your own magic power or life power or whatever the fuck it is you use. But of course, this all comes with a cost." Her Master starts grinning like he did so much times when he was about to make another leap in his magic "Exclusivity. From now on Sorano is going to be your only summoner." The angel seemed to want to retort but quickly shut up after seeing Master's eyes "Please, you will not tell me that the little bits of life force that you get from your usual contractors are worth more than all the full ones that she will bring you?"

The Angel takes some time to ponder what to answer before finally making his decision. Honestly, did it not know that it was rude to keep Master waiting? She would have to teach them that when they finally became her summons.

_Take that bitch!_

_I will be capable of summoning honest-to-god Angels!_

_I want to see you underestimating me again!_

"_I-I will have to speak to my brothers, if what you speak of is indeed possible than we will find ourselves indebted to her. You do not have to worry of us trying to find loopholes in the contract to suck her life force or have other summoners. It would only do us more harm than good._"The angel bows and looks at me "_I think we will make a most successful partnership Miss Aguria._"The angel disappears, and she remember the face of a long-lost sister, before quickly moving away such thoughts.

Master seems to mumble something about worlds full of goody two shoes idiots but he quickly turns to her and –

Pats her head?

"You are important to us. To me. Never, ever try do something like exchanging your life again do you understand? Your life is of the utmost importance Angel."

And then he hugs her, and she could only let the tears fall down again as she hugged him back. Truly, it was impossible for her to ask to have been saved by a better person than him.

* * *

**[+20 Affection with Sorano]**

**[+20 Obedience with Sorano]**

**[Sub-Quest: An Angel's predicament completed]**

Fuck. Yes.

* * *

Sawyer had always been running, from his parents that liked to unleash their pent-up frustrations in him, from the slavers that attacked his village, from the sadistic fucks that liked to mess with him on that damned tower, and now, that he was finally free from all of that – even if not for a reason as bad as the previous ones – he was running again.

Maybe he was fated to have to run for all of his life?

No, before giving up he had to at least ask.

Even if our Boss was hard on them it was only because he was trying to make them strong so that what happened to them would never happen again.

Sawyer had my doubts at the beginning, but after talking to him they all just seemed to disappear, their Boss had only their best interest at heart why was he so worried to begin with?

But, even with all of that, Sawyer gathered the little courage that he had – and asked.

"Can I skip training today?"

"…what?"

Macbeth interrupted his own training and looked at him as if he was crazy, but he was just so _tired,_ since he had left that damned Tower he hadn't stopped!

We were trying to cover the most ground possible during day-time and slept only the absolute necessary. Put training and lessons on top of that and what you got was an extremely tired Sawyer. Maybe he should try to explain himself better.

"I-It's not like I am not thankful, I am, I really am!" His Boss signaled him to continue, he felt happy that his opinion was going to be at least taken into consideration "But, it's just, I am exhausted ok? And I know that I am sounding ungrateful but it has all been to quick! I am a slave, then I am not, after that I am waking up in a beach and being told that I have to start walking and that we are burning daylight, I am training my body, I am learning magic, I am running, running, and _running_!Is it too much to ask that everything just fucking _slows down_?!"

And it did.

Macbeth seemed furious with him, probably for yelling, he didn't like when people yelled. But his Boss? As Sawyer started moving to test just what the fuck had happened his Boss's lips seemed to curl into one of the biggest smiles that he had ever seen in his face.

And suddenly, he understood.

This had been his Boss's plan all along.

* * *

**[+10 Reputation with Sawyer]**

**[Sub-Quest: A tired Racer completed]**

Sometimes, and only sometimes mind you, I think this is just too easy to be true.

* * *

"Oh yeah, you were one of the few on this universe that suffered from the Manton Effect, weren't you?"

"The Manton Effect?" Guess Boss is going to give a private lesson. Macbeth liked those, they ensured that he would have no immature brats close to hinder his learning. Seriously, while they were celebrating being capable of doing little things like slowing time in a 5-meter radius, summoning little white balls with teeth or – the funniest of them all in his opinion – shooting pink magical ropes out of their hands, he was already breaking trees in half with his refractor.

"Yeah, it basically makes certain powers only work on organic or inorganic things." Boss seems to pause to think about something "Maybe Gildarts power is subjected to that as well? Meh, food for thought."

Boss sometimes talks to himself about the most varied things, from the type of magics that existed in the world, to magic items that could destroy a nation and were just buried underground and laws of nature that he had never heard about. Guess genius really are on another level, after all, if he was a slave like all of us then from who could he have learned those laws from, besides himself? He created them, and I would make sure that he would not go unrecognized.

_That, I swear._

Macbeth always made sure to remember most of the information that came from his Boss's mouth, for him to know and talk about those people must surely mean that they are strong enough to warrant his attention, and there weren't much people stronger than his Boss.

He knew it, he had witnessed him using Sound Magic – a rather seemingly harmless magic if someone only had the name to go on – to repel literally everything around him. Truly, it was a spell worthy of the name _Almighty Push_.

"Anyways, even if you can't affect living things directly it doesn't mean that you can't affect them indirectly, start by trying to refract the air and using it to make blades or something else, then pass to light and once you can refract it well enough try to focus it on a single point, it will be very useful for blinding opponents. After you're done with that come talk to me again, I have a lot more ideas that want you to try with your magic for me." He got up and started walking away leaving him to his training "Good luck Macbeth."

Macbeth bowed and waited till he left to get up.

Truly, most people would look at those objectives and call his Boss a madman for even thinking of making a child try to do that – hadn't it been for him Macbeth wouldn't even know that light _could_ be refracted till much, _much_ later certainly – but the way he looked at it he saw someone that must have spent a considerable amount of time just thinking about the possible uses for a magic that wasn't even his, just so he could make Macbeth stronger like he promised.

And because of that he would do everything in his power not to disappoint him.

Macbeth never had a big brother, but if he ever had one, he would wish for him to be like his Boss.

* * *

**[+10 Reputation with Macbeth]**

**[Sub-Quest: Refracting Destinies completed]**

And the cherry in top of the cake-

**[Main Quest: The Birth of the Arsene Familia]**

**[+Superior Level Pass]**

Ahhh, feels good to be overpowered.

Even if I just discovered that it seems like I need a pass to evolve magics to superior level proficiency, add to that the – literal – godly mana that I would have to acquire to boost a magic into Ultimate level and it looks like I wouldn't be shouting Shinra Tensei and destroying villages with only my voice anytime soon.

Doesn't mean it couldn't happen, just had to bide my time.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Her partner, it had killed her partner.

That thing, that freak of nature, had killed the only person in the whole world that mattered to her after she had been turned into a snake.

Because she had left him alone, because of her carelessness her partner had been killed, without another look that being had slashed his neck and proceeded to _absorb him_! His body had turned into some kind of jelly and suddenly Erik was no more.

But she would show him, she would show him the true meaning of pain by killing all of those that he held dear.

_Sprouting wings from her back the quest of a little purple amphiptere began._

For now, that red-headed human would make for a fine host, she only needed to find her.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

The Tower of Heaven was a failure.

With those words, Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart ordered its complete destruction.

He could – and would have – risked letting the red-haired girl get away if only so that Ultear's little pet project could grow and provide them with the R-System but enough was enough and with the appearance of that silver-haired boy he was forced to change his plans.

While Ultear was as mad as a child that had his most recent toy broken, Hades was much less annoyed, in fact, he was excited, a magic like that boy possessed, it was in a realm beyond Lost Magic. From what he had seen, it was a magic that could absorb Lost Magics! Who could have ever imagined that?!

Even he, in all his years of studying hadn't heard anything about something that came even close to that level of potential.

And so, he decided.

He would find that boy, and he would arrange a way to turn him into his pawn. And if that didn't work? Well, he had already been looking for something that he could offer those damned Demons so they would leave him and his experiments alone.

It was a win-win situation.

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Magical World**_

* * *

Humans – normal ones – were stupidly weak against magic.

If I used my Persuasion Skill (the evolution of my Hypnotic Voice Skill) on mages like Sawyer sooner or later the effects of the magic would disappear, his magic rejecting the interference that mine caused. In normal humans though? We were on this little village being treated like kings for 3 months straight by now and nobody had broken out of my spell yet.

I did give them fairly simple orders, I just made them think that we were the vessels for the Gods that they prayed to – guess where I got that idea from? – and just like that we had people bowing to us each time they saw us. I think it might be giving a slightly big ego to those brats but as long as they don't fuck up my plans and continue to train diligently, I couldn't care less about what they do in their free time.

I had the best food available, the best house, the best everything really.

The occasional bandit also proportioned a good training practice for my magic so that was also accounted for. Even if those brats were always saying that I shouldn't lower myself to deal with treats as low as bandits.

Life was good.

Everything was going well.

So of course, Gildarts motherfucking Clive decided to appear and ruin all of my plans.

* * *

"Hey hey, why isn't this fucker bowing?"

Okay, Gildarts had to admit this was the first time this happened to him.

In front of him there were two kids, probably not even twelve years old, one boy and one girl. The boy was looking at him like he was some kind of worm while the girl seemed to be trying to remember something. Were they the spoiled kids from the mayor of this town or something?

He decided to try being polite anyways. Only God know how Makarov would chew him out if he destroyed another village just because he lost control of his emotions. Again. For the third time. In two weeks. Gods he needed to train his control.

"Hahaha, you see, I am a mage from Fairy Tail, I am just passing by and wished to stay at this town's inn. How about you take me there and I will give you –"

They were not listening. From the moment he uttered the word mage their behavior changed completely. And when he said Fairy Tail they seemed to prepare for an eventual conflict. They went from two spoiled brats to two experienced fighters the moment they recognized me as a mage. Before I could speak, the girl, a beautiful young woman with medium length white hair spoke.

"Fairy Tail… isn't that?" she seemed to look at the boy for an answer, she wasn't pleased when the only thing the boy could do was nod, she seemed to finally look at him attentively since he reached this town and her face became paler the more time passed "Is your name Gildarts?"

"Oh, I didn't think I was that famous! But don't worry kids, I'm a cool guy, you only need to show me the inn and –"

"Sawyer!"

_**{Gear Change: Blue Zone}!**_

"They… ran away?"

Truly, this was one strange day for Gildarts Clive.


	4. Swords and Demons

**Aham.**

**Yeah...**

**Ah... I started something new on Spacebattles?**

**A BNHA Quest (my nickname is the same)**

**Go check it out if you want.**

**Or don't.**

**Anyways, here is the link. (of course without the spaces)**

for ums . spa ceba ttles * /threads/tipping-the-scales-a-my-hero-academia-quest.837730/page-7#post-66206968

*.com

* * *

I look around just to be sure that we had all that we may need for this new… trip.

Food? Check.

Jewels? Check.

Clothes? Check.

Horses and wagon? Check.

{…}

Guess we had everything – It was a good thing that I had prepared myself for a situation like this. Sawyer was out buying us time by slowing down Gildarts with his magic while Macbeth and Sorano were helping me by moving everything that we collected to the same place so that I could use my Magic to store it all in one go.

_Thump_

Millianna arrives and puts down the barrel she was carrying – while wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on her face due to effort – and proceeds to take off her shirt leaving her only on her underwear.

Looks like she started with that habit from a small age.

…God damn she's too fucking cute.

But she's also 9.

While cute as fuck at the same time.

Wait… wasn't Wendy only around that age too? Now that I think about it, she was around 12 years old, wasn't she?

…

Ah fuck it, age is just a number.

**[And prison is just a room]**

…don't you have anything else to do?

**[Have you forgotten? Infinite time for the win baby!]**

**[…and good secretaries also help.]**

_Sigh_

I am already past the point of giving a fuck about the shitshow that my life has become.

Let's just focus on Millianna's cuteness.

And on her rapidly growing breasts. Does unlocking magic earlier makes for a quicker development of one's body?

"Tch, showoff." Don't worry little angel, you too will grow to become at least a D-cup in a few years.

Anyways, had I been staring too long? Probably had if even Sorano commented on it – and I was so going to hell for lewding a 9 year old on my head…

Guess that's one more reason to find a way to become immortal.

Milliana only smirked a cat-like grin and continued her work – a far cry from the attitude that she would have displayed 6 months ago when I took her away from that tower.

Was this the effects of having 90 in Affection and 100 in Obedience?

Or was it my wondrous personality that made her fall for me?

…

Definitely the former.

Well, these things aren't just going to gain legs and jump into my _**Stomach **_so let's start working.

_**{Predation}!**_

**[30 boxes of Fruits and Vegetables successfully stored]**

**[20 boxes of Various Types of Meat successfully stored]**

**[50 Gallons of Water successfully stored]**

**[Various Clothing Articles successfully stored]**

**[Bunch of Miscellaneous Day to Day Products successfully story]**

**[1 752 634 Jewels (15 705, 31 € / 17 526, 34 $) successfully stored]**

**[Ika-**

…

Oh.

Oh wow.

This – this is an… interesting development, for lack of a better term.

"Hey Macbeth."

He turned around to look at me, immediately pausing what he was doing.

"The next village we go to, remember me to check every person in there with my magic." I say while sighing.

The amount of time that this girl wasted farming – _literally_ – could have been time spent on training to be one of my new followers.

"May I ask why?" Ah Macbeth, always so curious, but that's good, I would expect nothing less of the man that is supposed to become my right hand.

"Long story short since we don't have much time."

I start walking while signaling Milliana to call Sawyer since we were almost done in here.

"Someone taught it was a good idea to catch a ride with us by hiding in one of the barrels – and no, I don't know why and honestly neither do I care. The result? We just got a new comrade that will be capable of cutting anything in her camp of vision." I rub the back of my neck while checking everything one last time "We were in need of a swordsman in our little band anyways – or in this case, swordswomen." I say while smirking and licking my lips.

Macbeth simply rolls his eyes and Sorano's mood seems to plummet even further at the mention of another "rival".

We continue our work before Macbeth breaks the silence.

"She seems overpowered."

I laugh, because whatever else could I do?

"You have no idea Macbeth, you have no – OH FOR FU-"

**KABOOM**

The door suddenly explodes and I together with Macbeth and Sorano are launched back by the sheer magical force that accompanies the explosion.

"Mind-wiping villagers and making little mage kids work for you? You're looking to at least 10 years in prison, and that's with good behavior so why don't you just hand yourself up like a good little person and don't add 5 extra years to your sentence?"

I could see why people that knew him gave him the title they did.

The strongest of Ishgar – Gildarts Clive.

**{Predation}**

**[Macbeth successfully stored]**

**[Sorano successfully stored]**

Calm down, he doesn't know that I am the one pulling the strings yet, he probably thinks it is an adult doing it, if I play my cards right I might –

Sawyer appears in front of me while carrying Milliana – his new clothes are ragged and his breath uneven – and immediately bows "I'm sorry Boss, I was found out and had to return as quick as I could."

_Well thank you so much for that information, I'm sure it would have been very useful – if you had told me that 5 minutes ago!_

"You – You're a kid."

_And you just ruined my plan! When I get out of this mess, I am triplicating your training you lazy fucker!_

"Wait, seriously? Oh, I am so thankful for your insightful comment, I am sure it will be of great help to me, perhaps next you want to tell me that it is a sunny day? Or that the sky is blue and shit tastes bad?" _And_ I was already slipping back into old habits.

Fuck, I was so fucked.

_**{Predation!}**_

**[Sawyer successfully stored]**

**[Milliana successfully stored]**

At least thanks to all the rubble and dust that the explosion caused he probably only heard Sawyer calling me Boss and then disappearing, it would be hard to explain how in the fuck I had absorbed someone otherwise.

"Honestly, how about instead of telling me things I already know you share how in the holy fuck you detected little Sawyer's magic?"

Think of a plan – stall for time and think of a plan!

Gildarts seemed to be debating the worth of just knocking me out against giving me a big expositional dump on how he was so awesome.

…

Thank God for big egos.

Gildarts posture becomes more relaxed and he starts looking like he is pondering what to do with me.

"Heh, to master a magic like mine you need frightening levels of control, and even then you tend to just _crush_ everything around you once in a while" He laughs at his supposedly private pun before continuing "Shit, the last guy that tried to master it before me disintegrated himself! Or that's how the story goes at least."

_What?_

"Anyways, to answer your question, the reason why I could detect your little friends magic was that I could feel it. I noticed the little distortions, the ethernano – that's the word we use for the magic particles that exist in the air by the way – proportions in the air grew, a signal that something was not quite right, and I proceeded to crush it."

Ha.

Haha.

He – he _crushed_ Sawyer's magic.

A magic that fucked with time and was _theoretically_ undetectable.

Honestly, I shouldn't be this amazed, his magic allowed him to destroy _fire_ spells and crush mountains with ease for fucks sake.

There is no way in hell that a magic like that was either safe or easy to learn, much less master.

How was I supposed to _escape_ from a man like that?

A man with one of the strongest magics in the world.

That demanded a great deal of concentration not to go haywire.

A man whose ex-wife had died leaving a child no older than 6 alone.

A child that was _his_, and he had no idea.

…

Maybe I could make this work out after all.

Acting classes don't fail me now.

I ball my fists and look at him, rage in my eyes that was not that difficult to fake considering what he had just done to 70% of my plans.

"It's because of you! It's because of people like you that I have become the way I am, fathers that abandon their children and leave them all alone with no one to care for them! That leave them to be picked by slavers and to work in a Tower as if they are nothing more than disposable trash!"

And I guess _**Persuasion**_helps a little bit too. The voice tone is one of the most important parts when acting after all.

"Oi kid, what the hell are you talking about?"

_Hook,_

"You… don't know? Ha-haha, you – you really don't know? It – it is part of my magic; it lets me see part of some persons history just by looking at them." I make a pause to augment the dramatic tension "Are you serious right now? Have you never heard about anything? About your ex-wife's death and her child? About Cana Alberona? About _your_ child?"

_Line_

Gildarts seemed to remember something. I guess Cana had already appeared in the Guild by now. Thank God for small mercies.

"…Cana? B-But she…?"

The walls trembled.

The roof collapsed.

The floor shattered.

_And Sinker._

"Hmph, then I guess you're not as bad as I thought. Do be grateful, I have just granted you the opportunity to not let your child suffer the same fate I did."

Gildarts seems to be trying to regain control of his magic and I deliver my last blow before escaping.

"If I were you, I would not follow me. I believe you have… more important matters to take care of."

**{Wing Manifestation}**

**{Sound: Explosion}**

**{Soundquake}**

An explosion was _heard_. The floor trembled with it.

"Like those people in that crappy village besides you. Goodbye Gildarts Clive, I think I can safely assume this was an enlightening encounter for both of us."

**{Enhanced Agility} **(Yeah, because by the looks of it, this skill wasn't passive. Go figure.)

**{Size Reduction}**

I used my diminutive size to escape through one of holes on the wall and left Gildarts to figure out how in the fuck he heard and felt an explosion and yet all of the village was – mostly – intact.

Have I ever said how much I love sound magic?

Now, let's check those rumors about a demon that has invaded a church some towns away from here.

* * *

A beautiful girl with two swords in her waist looked at a young man with silver hair as he completely changed the landscape around him with one single spell, and still looked disappointed at his work.

"Is – Is he always like this?"

Ikaruga was the new addition to the group, she already sported her characteristically long pink hair – even if without the two large buns – and had currently thirteen years old, making her technically the oldest of our little group.

Due to her relatively high magical reserves – for her age – she broke free from my spell easily enough after less than three days, and – instead of acting like a normal person and freaking the fuck out – she studied, studied all of them, from the little cat girl to the edgy black-haired one, and noticed a pattern, the more time passed the more… devout they seemed to this, this _being_ that called himself Arsene.

The cat girl in fact, when she reached the village, looked like a bunch of insecurities given cat ears, she flinched each time the silver haired boy talked to her and was afraid to even bump into any of them.

And in less than a month everything changed.

Instead of drifting away and discouraging any contact with her she actively sought to pass more time with this Arsene. From there her relationship with the rest of the group increased by leaps and bounds – well, discounting the white haired one for obvious reasons – without anyone of them seemingly asking how in the fuck that was possible!

Humans did not change that fast!

In hindsight it might not have been Ikaruga's best decision in life to follow a guy that could hypnotize someone with only the sound of his voice but what else could she do?

Join a Dark Guild?

At least these guys seemed to only care about how strong she was. Which wasn't really that assuring considering that she could _probably_ beat the cat girl and no one else. The lazy blonde just needed to slow down time and no matter how quick her strikes were they would never reach him, the white haired one simply needed to call those white monsters and she would immediately win – Ikaruga had seen what they did to the magicless criminals that passed by their village, the spirits feasted on their life force making them age closely to a year per second and then the white fluffy balls with sharp and pointy teeth would proceed to eat the body leaving nothing left, while the white demon didn't look even a little perturbed – the edgy one simple needed to refract light into her eyes, or do it like he did to those trees and compress the air to form a blade and cut her in half.

She was extremely proud of her sword skills, she could safely say that for someone her age she would be most likely completely unparalleled, and yet, she couldn't certainly do something like… this.

Of an entire Dark Guild only the ashes were left, the mages corpses were absorbed, their magic stolen, the building itself was now resting inside of this – this monster.

And he did all that with a smile on his face.

Ikaruga would be lying if she said that it didn't leave her feeling uncomfortable down there.

Edgebeth decided to finally answer her question.

"Yes."

Well, wasn't he just a little ball of sunshine?

But, as Ikaruga's mother always said before being killed by a crazy dark mage, time to try to milk the best out of the situation she encountered herself in.

"Come on." She said while pouting and poking his cheek "Don't be so cold with me!"

Milliana walked toward her and patted her shoulder while sporting a huge smile "Oh, don't worry Ikaruga-nee-san, Macbeth-san is like that to everyone, not just you!"

_Kyaaaa~_

Really, the world was not worthy of this pure soul!

"Master notwithstanding of course, but honestly who could blame him? To be considered Master's right hand… to have such an honor bestowed upon oneself…" the girl's breath was becoming erratic "Oh, how I dream of it, of him finally getting tired of my incessant pestering and deciding to vent his frustrations on my body." She wasn't breathing, no the action of inhaling and exhaling was still there but to call it breathing would be an insult, the girl… was panting.

W-Wasn't she like 10 or something like that?

What the fuck was wrong with these people?

"Hmph, you wish, if anyone is worthy of Master's touch it is none other than myself!"

And of course, the white haired bitch had to overhear their conversation and give her own opinion on the matter.

And the worst?

Ikaruga couldn't afford to greatly annoy any of them, less she found herself at night either bounded and dropped into a river or having her life-force sucked out of herself. Nope. Not happening. This girl was too young to die!

She carefully and quietly retreated out of the soon to be warzone, passed Sawyer, ignored his mumblings about how 'Life was unfair and he wanted girls to fight for him too' and sat down far away from that shit show. Honestly, she was starting to wonder if she really made the right choice in coming here.

"You're too weak."

She did not jump because to jump would be to show fear and to show fear in a situation like this, that would spell her end.

…probably.

"Yet, Arsene-sama has deemed you important enough to let you tag along." She had been told, that before they had been instructed on how to correctly utilize the suffixes when addressing people both he and Sawyer addressed Arsene as Boss, truly they were a strange pair "It means that you have value." The boy turned to her with an appraising look "Do you remember the words he said to you?"

Of course, how could she ever forget them? They were one of the first things he had said to her.

_To be able of cutting your opponents simply by looking at them, to cut organs without even severing clothes or skin, that's what you would be capable of in around eight years._

_I want it done in four._

It was possible, she knew it was, if she understood how to correctly apply space magic into her slashes cutting directly into organs would be like stealing candy from a baby, but that wasn't what had scared her, it was the certainty in his words.

_In around eight years…_

It – It was like he had seen into the future.

So, besides having to handle a lazy perverted asshole that could slow down time, the scariest 10 year old she had seen, a sadistic bitch that seemed to want to kill her if she so much as looked in the wrong way to her Master and a sociopathic fucker whose only reason for living was to serve, she had to be aware of the hot mage that could steal and master all kinds of magic in less than a month that _also_ seemed to be omniscient.

…she really needed to start training seriously if she wanted to stop fearing for her life each time she so much as breathed wrong.

"Unsheathe your sword. By the end of our trip you will be able of cutting trees by simply looking at them – or die trying."

Ikaruga looked at him while a throbbing vein made her presence known on her forehead.

She still unsheathed her swords though.

"You need to start training your social skills if you are going to be his right-hand Mister Edgelord."

He grinned. It was scary.

"Don't worry, if you survive this, I'll assign every diplomatic bullshit that I would have to deal with to you. It's a job best done by women anyways."

…_what?_

* * *

_**That Time I got Reincarnated in a Not So Magical World**_

* * *

Lisanna was dead.

_Lisanna_ was dead.

Ḑ̶̉ȩ̵̏ả̷̻d̶̹͑.̶̬̽

_D̸̢̢̮̟̙̿̃e̷̦̜̔̂̓͆̆̄â̶̗̣͜d̸͙͐̿̓̃._

_**Ş̷̧̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̤̳͖̤͓ḩ̶̨̠͍̥̟̙ȩ̴̧̛̥͖̟̙ ̶̧̨̨̨̢͇͈̟̬̻̱ẘ̶̛̠͎̯͕̙̗͓̃̊̍̆͂̎͂̾̈̓͐̎̏̕͘͝ͅà̵̠̫̫̈́̅̾̑̏̓̊́̽ŝ̵̢̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̢̛͕̘̖̳͍ ̶̧̧̡̢̨̦̱̣̥̱d̴̡̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̲͕̣̼͕͖ẻ̴̢̧̨̢̛̛̦͍̖͉̭ą̵̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̨̨̛̠͕̪̪d̴̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̧̨̯̺̹͔̤͔̱.̸̨̡̡̢̧̛̛̭̺̰̻̹̫**_

* * *

As I looked at the demonic form of the future S-class mage Mirajane as she mercilessly slaughtered every villager in front of her I sighed and looked at Macbeth – the only one out of my **Stomach** for the moment – while lifting an eyebrow.

He seemed to visibly flinch before bowing apologetically.

"I just told you to make her seem more monstrous, how did you translate that into make her look like a big giant monster so any villager shooting her might shoot one of her siblings without meaning too?" Sigh – I am no good at dealing with kids but even I can see that if I don't say anything the little fucker will start crying "I'm not mad at you, not really, but… why?"

"…you always told us that the bigger they were the scarier they tended to be… for normal people anyway." _Oh_, so it was my fault now was it?

"Sigh, despite this you actually did well, her form wasn't that different from the one a Demon would probably undertake and while the one she is taking right now to slaughter the poor saps is certainly smaller it's not any less monstrous."

Seriously, where were the exposed boobs?! Her entire body was covered in scales!

_Argh._

Her head – her head felt like it was about to split in two!

There were memories that weren't hers trying to make space in her head to shove themselves in it.

There was death in them.

Lots and lots of death.

…

Why did Lisanna's face come to her mind?

"Is there really nothing you can do? She – she seems like she is suffering so much."

She heard a voice, she recognized it.

She recognized the emotions that were in it too.

She wanted to move her mouth, to tell him – them, to tell them – that everything was going to be okay, that they were going to make it, all three of them.

For some reason, she found herself uncapable of saying that.

She could only hear.

"What's your name boy?" A steady voice, an unknown voice, that radiated confidence and warmth, that seemed to sing like a siren ready to drag the innocent sailors to the deepest and darkest pits of the ocean.

"E-Elfman." There was a hesitant pause "Sir."

The next time the voice talked she could hear the amusement in it.

"My name is Arsene, the leader of this little merry band that you see before you." It paused and took a slow breath "We're mages, all of us, your sister is going to be incapable of mixing with normal people in this state, I could teach her though, how to control her magic, and make it so next time no one has to die."

Elfman did not answer.

She did it for him.

* * *

"Hello." The man kneels "Sorry for taking so long." The man starts crying "My daughter."

The man is happy.

And he will make sure that the one that let him enjoy this will become happy too.

"Put an ad in the journal saying that he can come here. That Fairy Tail will be his home."

The man starts travelling again.

This time his daughter comes along too.


End file.
